Sentimientos desbordados
by Body Toxic
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando Matsuri comience a acercarse más a Yuzu? ¿Mei terminara por aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿O no le interesara en lo más mínimo?


El constante ruido de latidos desbocados era lo único audible dentro de la habitación sumergida en oscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola? Aquello era algo que la rubia no podía saber con exactitud, tal vez solo eran minutos o horas.

El tenerla tan cerca y saber que no debe tocarla, es un martirio que afronta día con día. A veces desea poder arrancar los sentimientos que a cada momento crecen más y más por su querida hermanastra. Desaparecerlos, poderla mirar con ojos de hermandad; pero aquello solo parece más lejano con el tiempo.

Mei — Musito suavemente, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo contrario; deseando sentir el calor que emanaba. Al no haber respuesta, se acomodo a solo centímetros de la pelinegra, imaginando que sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos como sus corazones. Con ese pensamiento, logro conciliar el sueño.

Mas para otra persona, el sueño parecía no llegar fácilmente. Tanto sus pensamientos como sentimientos, se encontraban en un constante huracán; aunque quisiera negarlo, el amor fue floreciendo dentro de su pecho. Inundándola completamente en el, aferrándose al saber que era un sentimiento mutuo; pero viviendo con la indecisión de confesarlo o no.  
Ella era lo suficiente razonable para saber que serian tachadas por la sociedad, posiblemente aquella rubia que descansaba a su espalda, no le importaría; pero para ella, la presidenta y futura heredera, era algo que le preocupaba totalmente.

Un pequeño suspiro escapo de los labios de la menor, volteando con cuidado su cuerpo; hasta encontrarse de frente con la rubia que dormía pacíficamente. Sus ojos vagaron por cada rasgo del rostro tranquilo, gravando en su mente cada arruga de expresión; incluso intentando recordar el tono rojizo que en varias ocasiones se adueñaba de aquellas tersas mejillas. Con gran fuerza de voluntad evito acariciar el rostro ajeno; ni siquiera se permitió observar los deliciosos y rosados labios de la joven. Solamente cerró sus parpados, dispuesta a que Morfeo llegara hasta ella.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon de lleno contra el rostro de la rubia, haciendo que un notorio gesto se hiciera presente — Uhm … ¿Ya es de día? — El silencio fue su única respuesta, teniendo que abrir sus parpados lentamente para comprobar lo obvio. Como era normal, ella se encontraba sola sobre la cama. — ¿Mei? — Medio balbuceo al mismo tiempo que un gran bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Se levanto con pereza, acomodando un poco el desastre que era su cabello; salió de la recamara, caminando por todo el pasillo en busca de la presidenta.

—¿Mei? ¿Mamá? — Llego hasta la cocina completamente solitaria — ¿Salieron y no me avisaron? — Un pequeño suspiro de resignación lleno la habitación. Abrió el refrigerador sacando el cartón de leche y bebiendo directamente del mismo.

— ¿No puedes servirte en un vaso? — Pregunto la pelinegra con irritación al verla tomar descaradamente.  
— Mmm lo disfrutas más si es directo del cartón — Con una sonrisa en el rostro, limpio la comisura de sus labios, dejando el envase dentro del refrigerador nuevamente.

— Saldré, tengo un compromiso; será mejor que no me esperes a cenar. — Sin pronunciar más, salió de por la puerta. Olvidándose por completo de los planes que ya tenía con la rubia. Yuzu se quedo sin emitir palabra alguna, no podía creer que después de recordarle prácticamente a cada instante lograra olvidar su compromiso.

Las ganas de la mayor se esfumaron rápidamente, dando paso a un deje de tristeza totalmente palpable en el ambiente. Un ruido conocido la saco de sus pensamientos, saltando fuera del sofá para después correr nuevamente a la habitación; en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre el aparato ruidoso, se tiro contra la cama desordenada. Capturando entre sus dedos el teléfono celular, atendiendo la llamada con un botón — ¿Bueno? — Inmediatamente reconoció la voz contraria, sonriendo muy sutilmente — No tengo ganas de salir, creo que por esta ocasión no puedo acompañarte — Dejo que su cuerpo descansara mejor sobre el colchón, escuchando aquella voz intentando convencerla, pero eso sería demasiado difícil. No deseaba ver a nadie después de lo que sucedió con Mei. — ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! No veng … — Sus palabras no fueron ya captadas por la contraria, gracias que dio por terminada la llamada — Agg estupendo — Tomo la almohada más cercana, colocándola sobre su rostro totalmente frustrada. Un sonido llego hasta sus oídos, alguien tocaba la puerta. Sin demasiados ánimos camino hasta la entrada, abriendo sin preguntar antes — ¿Si? — Inmediatamente después de abrir, unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello sujetándola con cariño — ¿Me extrañaste? — Pregunto la pelirosa, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Yuzu, haciendo que la rubia sintiera un leve cosquilleo — M-matsuri, no has tardado prácticamente nada — Tomo ambos brazos que la sujetaban, apartándolos delicadamente, alejándose algunos centímetros de ella.

—Estaba muy cerca de aquí. — Su mirada curiosa revisaba cada espacio que se encontraba cercano, buscando a aquella chica. — ¿Estás sola?

—Si, lo estoy — Sin prestar demasiada atención fue hasta el sillón, prendiendo la televisión y mirándola distraída. — ¿Has desayunado? Una niña en pleno crecimiento como tú debe comer bien.

—Si Yuzu-nee, ya he comido algo antes de venir aquí. — Rodo los ojos un tanto cansada de que la tratara como una simple niña. — Aunque… podrías darme algo, ¿cierto? — Se coloco detrás del sillón, recargando su cuerpo contra el mismo. Para nuevamente tomar a la rubia por el cuello, enterrando su nariz en el sedoso cabello. — Tal vez tenga un poco de hambre y no exactamente de comida.

—¿Q-qué dices? Matsuri, hablas muy extraño últimamente. — Intento enderezar su cuerpo, sin lograrlo. — E-esto es un poco incomodo, mejor ven a sentarte.

—Mmm esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides — Rodeo el sofá, sentándose a un lado de Yuzu. Posando su atención en el televisor por unos instantes, aburriéndole rápidamente. Volteo su mirada nuevamente, admirando el perfil de la rubia que parecía completamente absorta. — Esto es demasiado aburrido, ¿no podemos hacer otra cosa? Al menos ver una película donde alguien muera.

—Nunca cambias. — Con un suspiro se levanto de ahí, caminando hasta la pequeña repisa que guardaba algunas películas de su propiedad. Buscando entre varias por fin hayo algunas que podrían ser del agrado de la menor. — Toma, escoge la que tú quieras. — Con pereza se volvió a sentar en el sofá, observando como la pelirosa escogía rápidamente y colocaba en el reproductor. Colocándose de nuevo a su lado.

—Esta te encantara, la he visto en algunas ocasiones y es bastante buena . — Oculto una pequeña risita, sabiendo que Yuzu era bastante miedosa para ese tipo de películas.

—¿Ah si? Espero que lo sea. — Recargo su codo sobre el extremo del sofá, mirando con atención el televisor que comenzaba a reproducir.

Mientras más transcurrían los minutos, la rubia se sumía en la trama, sin prestar atención alguna a lo demás. Cosa que Matsuri aprovecho para acercase a ella poco a poco, abrazándola por la cintura y colocando su rostro entre los pechos de la mayor.  
— ¿M-matsuri? ¿Qué haces? — desvió su mirada algunos instantes, totalmente incomoda por tal acercamiento.

—Yuzu-nee, esa película me da demasiado miedo. — Sujeto aun más fuerte a la rubia, frotando sus mejillas contra los pechos contrarios. Sonriendo felizmente ante su actuación.

—Pero a ti te encantaban esas películas. Amabas verlas a altas horas de la noche. — Conmovida por la pequeña, deslizo su brazo derecho por la cadera de la pelirosa, abrazándola cariñosamente para reconfortarla. — Vamos, vamos. Solo es una película, nada pasara.

—Yuzu onee-chan ¿me protegerá?

—¡Por supuesto que si, siempre te protegeré! Ya te he dicho que si algo te sucede, yo sufriré.

—Por eso me gustas tanto. — Ignorando la mirada llena de confusión contraria, se abalanzo a sus labios, capturándolos en un beso por más apasionado. Buscando el momento perfecto para empujar su lengua entre los labios de la rubia que solo intentaba apartar a la menor por las caderas. Al no ver resultado alguno, hizo lo mejor que pudo pensar; morder la lengua que se colaba en su boca. — Ahh, onee-chan — Se aparto varios centímetros, llevando su diestra hasta su boca, sintiendo el sabor del hierro recorrer su garganta — No me imagine que fueras tan salvaje, pero si es lo que quieres. Por mi esta perfecto. — Sin hablar más, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Yuzu, enredando sus brazos en el cuello y mirándola directamente a los ojos. — Eres demasiado tímida, ¿también actúas así con ella? No lo creo, posiblemente hacen este tipo de cosas siempre que se encuentran solas.

—N-no se dé que hablas, Mei y yo no hacemos ese… tipo de cosas. — Desvió la mirada, sonrojándose al recordar cuantas veces había deseado estar así con la pelinegra.

—¿Acaso no te gusto? — Ladeo el rostro, intentando capturar de nuevo los orbes verdosos.

—Me gustas … pero no de esta manera, solo eres mi amiga.

—¿Solo tu amiga? Yo deseo ser mucho más que eso, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte. — Yuzu volteo a verla, ¿Cuándo habia sucedido todo eso? ¿En que momento Matsuri se enamoro de ella? Sus preguntas sin respuesta fueron calladas en cuanto aquellos labios que cada vez parecían ser más conocidos se estamparon en su boca, besándola de una manera más suave de la común. Por un momento decidió dejarse llevar, sabiendo el dolor que causaba un amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, no fueron muchos los segundos que respondió el beso. Ya que aquella voz tan conocida se hizo presente.

—¿Interrumpo algo? — No puedo evitar preguntar después de ver tal escena que le hizo sentir un extraño nudo en el estomago.

—Mmm — La pelirosa se despego de los dulces labios de Yuzu, fijando sus ojos sobre Mei, brindándole una muy leve sonrisa — Si has interrumpido, pero no te preocupes. Aun podemos continuar, ¿cierto Yuzu-nee? — Ignorando por completo la presencia ajena, volvió a inclinarse, dispuesta a besar nuevamente a la rubia.

—¡N-no! — Giro su rostro, haciendo que los labios contrarios se posaran simplemente en su mejilla — Solo veíamos una película… ¿Qué no habías dicho que no vendrías a cenar? — Pregunto bastante nerviosa, haciendo el intento de apartar a la chica encima suyo.

—Una película, si puedo notarlo. — Haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta, se dirigió al cuarto, encerrándose en el mismo.

—Matsuri, creo que debes irte. ¿Mañana hablamos, si? — Sonrió brevemente, esperando que por primera vez le hiciera caso — Por favor.

—Ah, como quieras Yuzu, pero… debemos hablar sobre tú y yo. No lo olvides onee-chan. — A regañadientes se levanto de sus piernas, no sin antes besar suavemente los dulces labios — Si no vas a mí, yo vendré a ti. — Guiño el ojo y sin esperar más se marcho de ahí. Dejando por fin a Yuzu sola.

Sin siquiera deseos de pensar en aquello, rápidamente se levanto del sofá; mirando hacia donde ella se había marchado.

—Mei. — Musito mientras sus pies la dirigían hasta su habitación. Una suave presión sobre la puerta de madera y ya se encontraba observándola, acostada sobre la cama. Eso no era algo común en la pelinegra. — Pensé que no regresarías hasta tarde.

—Disculpa por interrumpir tu momento amoroso. — Enderezo levemente su cuerpo, sentándose; dándole la espalda a la rubia.  
—N-no, eso solo fue… algo del momento. — ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podría explicarle que lo hizo para no lastimarla. Que ella sabia como se sentía un amor no correspondido, solo no deseaba que Matsuri pasara por lo mismo, pero tampoco deseaba llevarlo más allá.  
—¿Yo también soy algo del momento? — Sus manos arrugaron la sabana, detestando aquellos segundos de debilidad; Sin embargo, no podía negarlo más. Yuzu hizo que con atenciones y cariño, su corazón comenzara a vibrar por ella. Necesitaba saberlo, si aun existía el cariño profesado.

¿En verdad había escuchado correctamente? Aquella pregunta le hizo quedar muda por varios segundos, solo limitándose a observarla. Tenía la respuesta, pero no deseaba ser rechazada nuevamente, posiblemente su corazón no lo soportaría… A pesar de todo, no podía dejar que creyera eso. — Mei, tú nunca serás algo de un momento, eres mucho más que eso. No me importa que seamos hermanas y no podamos estar juntas, los sentimientos que yo tengo por ti no se irán nunca.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la presidenta. Había dicho exactamente lo que deseo escuchar, cada palabra de la rubia golpeo de lleno contra su corazón. Sin pensarlo por un segundo más, se levanto del colchón, rodeándolo hasta toparse de frente con la rubia, admirando el bello tono rojizo que adornaba sus mejillas. Un "te amo" salió de sus labios, siendo recibido por una confusa Yuzu que no supo que decir; pero las palabras sobraban. Ambas lo sabían.

Mei decidió romper por fin aquella distancia tan molesta, deslizando su diestra por la cintura de Yuzu, mientras sus labios capturaban en un segundo los contrarios. Hundiéndose en un beso lento y tranquilo, esperando que de esa forma sus sentimientos pudieran llegar mejor hasta ella. En cuanto su lengua presiono insistente, la rubia entreabrió sus labios; dando paso a su compañera de juegos. Completamente gustosa de sentir la calidez de su lengua perderse entre su boca. La mano libre de Mei, acuno con cariño la sonrojada mejilla de la rubia, usándola de igual forma para que no se atreviese a separarse de sus labios. Lamentablemente para ambas, la falta de oxigeno las obligo a separarse.

—¿E-estás jugando conmigo? — La posibilidad de que Mei estuviera de nuevo utilizándola de alguna forma, fue quien le obligo a preguntar.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo. Todo esto es real. — Toco sus propios labios, delineándolos con la punta del índice. Casi sintiendo la calidez en la que hace momentos se encontraban. — No tengo más palabras para convencerte, tendrás que confiar en mí.

—Mei. — Musito lentamente, acariciando cada letra que salía de sus labios. Dejando que una gran sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro que ahora parecía resplandecer como nunca antes. Por fin, después de tantas lagrimas, suplicas y pensamientos de desaliento; ella había correspondido su amor. ¿Debía creerle tan fácil? Por supuesto, su amor se basaba en confiar en ella, una última vez o las que fuesen necesarias.  
Su cuerpo no soporto más los centímetros que la separaban de ella, inmediatamente se lanzo a sus brazos hasta ser envuelta entre los ajenos. Pocas milésimas de segundos después, sus labios ya se acariciaban con amor, dejando que poco a poco la pasión se apoderada del momento; aun cuando el sonido del televisor se colocaba en la habitación, el ruido de sus lenguas chocar era lo más audible. Las manos de Mei ya no se mantenían en el rostro de Yuzu, hace bastante tiempo se habían mudado debajo de la sudadera de la rubia, palpando la caliente piel que se estremecía ante su toque. Con lentitud fue llevando el cuerpo de la rubia hasta el colchón, recostándola con suavidad, haciendo que sus labios se separaran momentáneamente, dejando un largo hilo de saliva uniendo ambas bocas. La pelinegra sabía exactamente lo que deseaba, pero recordó el cómo fue rechazada la última vez.

—Las acciones hablan mejor que las palabras. — Coloco ambas piernas a los costados de la rubia, inclinando su cuerpo hasta tocar con sus labios el febril cuello ajeno. Un gemido dulce la invito a seguir, su lengua salió al encuentro contra la caliente piel; claramente podía sentir los latidos acelerados recorrer la clavícula de Yuzu a cada instante. Sus manos no se hallaban quietas, se dedicaban a acariciar el abdomen de la rubia. Deseando retirar por fin aquella capa de ropa que no hacía otra cosa más que estorbar. — Yuzu. — Enderezo su cuerpo, observando el rostro completamente sonrojado de la rubia. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la sudadera, levantándola cada vez más; descubriendo poco a poco la blanca piel ajena. Aquella que estaba deseando recorrer con sus labios y lengua.

—M-mei … e-espera. — Detuvo el movimiento a tan solo centímetros de sus pechos, sabiendo muy bien que no portaba sujetador. Solo un poco más y sus pechos estarían completamente al descubierto. No era como si nunca se hubieran visto desnudas, pero ahora era diferente, sentía un cierto grado de vergüenza.

—¿No quieres? — Mordió levemente su labio, ante la posibilidad de que ella aun no se encontrara lista.

—N-no es eso… ¿Podrías v-voltearte un momento? — Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció, observando como la pelinegra volteaba el rostro, dejando su mirada fijada en un punto de la pared. Aun con la incertidumbre, tomo el extremo de la sudadera hasta sacarla por su cabeza, sintiendo inmediatamente el aire fresco recorrer sus pechos desnudos. Volvió a posar sus ojos en Mei, tranquila de que aun siguiera mirando a otro lado. — Y-ya puedes voltear. — Musito con voz más baja de lo común, cerrando sus parpados fuertemente.

La pelinegra un tanto intrigada, regreso su mirada hasta Yuzu. Dejando que sus orbes violetas se perdieran por completo en los blancos pechos de la rubia. Sin duda no se había esperado aquello, pero no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Tal y como lo había hecho momentos antes con su cuello, sus labios deseosos se posaron sobre la caliente piel de Yuzu; no se dedicaba solo a besar, su lengua igual se unía al deseo, dejando largas marcas de saliva por toda la extensión del abdomen contrario; subiendo cada vez más sus caricias. En cuanto llego a los gráciles pechos de la rubia, levanto la mirada. Dejando que sus ojos reflejaran la pasión que sentía, perdiéndose en sus compañeros que portaban la misma mirada deseosa. Una casi notable sonrisa adorno su rostro por un instante, antes de agacharse nuevamente hasta atrapar entre sus labios uno de los pezones rosáceos que ya se encontraban completamente rígidos; el gemido que obtuvo en respuesta la maravillo. Su lengua se enredo en el pezón, para seguidamente chuparlo con intensidad. Al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se encargaba de masajear el otro pecho, sintiendo como la rubia se removía debajo de ella. Estiro sus piernas hasta enredarlas con las contrarias, dejando que su muslo se encontrase con la entrepierna de Yuzu, haciendo que la rubia diera un nuevo gemido. — No tengas vergüenza. — Con su mano libre, sujeto la cadera ajena, haciendo presión en ella para que se moviese y rozara con su muslo. En los siguientes segundos no hubo movimiento alguno, tan solo el de su lengua acariciando el frágil y delicado pezón. Hasta que Yuzu al sentir necesidad, comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra de la pelinegra, haciendo lo que momentos antes le había indicado. Sentirla de aquella forma tan sensual, le obligo a separarse de sus pechos dejando un rastro de saliva en ellos. Dirigiendo sus ojos hasta su propio muslo, viendo como Yuzu se restregaba en el, al menos hasta que dejo de hacerlo al sentirse totalmente avergonzada. — ¡No!¡No dejes de hacerlo! — Le dirigió una mirada sería a la mayor, intimidándola hasta hacer que siguiera con los movimientos. Observando que cada vez se agitaba más, al igual que los movimientos se tornaban más rápidos. Temiendo lo peor, quito su muslo ante la atenta mirada de reproche ajena, pero poco duro eso; ya que sus dedos se enredador en el pantalón y ropa interior de Yuzu. Comenzando a tirar hacia abajo hasta verla liberada de cada prenda. Antes de hacer algo más, quito su ropa lentamente, dando tiempo de sobra para que la rubia pudiera observar su cuerpo; sintiendo como unos ojos hambrientos se posaban en cada parte de su cuerpo. — Yuzu. — Musito con deseo, recostándose sobre el cuerpo contrario, sintiendo por fin su tersa piel contra la propia. Sus labios se buscaron hasta compenetrarse los unos con los otros, dejando que sus lenguas se acariciarían lentamente. Mientras los dedos ansiosos de Mei, bajaban cada vez más por el cuerpo de Yuzu; solo basto un mínimo movimiento para palpar su intimidad, sorprendiéndose de lo húmeda que se encontraba.  
La rubia no dabas más de sí, sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo colapsaría ante las fascinantes sensaciones que Mei le proporcionaba por todo el cuerpo, aumentando en el instante en que sintió su toque en aquel lugar tan intimo. Por instinto cerro ambas piernas, soltando un gemido al sentir el contacto más profundo gracias a su acción.  
— ¿Tan húmeda te pongo? — Unas pocas caricias con sus dedos y Yuzu no hacía nada más que responder con gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Abrazándose de la delicada espalda de Mei que comenzaba a cubrirse de una leve capa de sudor.  
— Mei… p-por favor. — Entreabrió sus parpados, mostrando aquellos bellos ojos de color esmeralda que tanto solían observar a la pelinegra.  
Aquellas sin duda, eran las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar la presidenta. Tal y como lo menciono en una ocasión, fue por completo delicada; con la única diferencia que lo hacía por el simple hecho de amarla. Deslizo un primer dedo por la intimidad de Yuzu, topándose con una barrera que de inmediato traspaso con delicadeza, maravillándose completamente con el reconfortante calor que inundaba y envolvía su índice. — ¿Te duele? — Posiciono sus labios en la barbilla de la rubia, sintiendo el cómo negaba ante su pregunta. Con igual suavidad, un segundo dedo se unió a su compañero, arrebatando un sonoro gemido de la boca de Yuzu. Haciendo que apretara aun más el cuerpo de Mei entre sus brazos. Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, el tener dentro suyo a la personaba que más amaba la llenaba de felicidad por completo; ahora por fin le pertenecía a Mei en cuerpo y alma.

Por su parte, la menor movía sus dedos con lentitud dentro de la bella chica. Admirando y deseando grabar cada gesto que atravesaba el rostro de Yuzu, cada movimiento de sus caderas y la forma en que su pecho se levantaba estrepitosamente. Sin embargo, el deseo de mirar su rostro en el clímax le hizo aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, hundiéndose rápido y constante dentro de Yuzu, sintiendo como de un momento a otro el interior de la rubia se contraía alrededor de sus dedos. Sus orbes obscuros se dedicaron por completo a ella, guardando el instante en que el orgasmo atravesó por todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en sus dedos.  
— Eres mía, solo mía y de nadie más. — Removió sus dedos lentamente, empapados del elixir de su amada, llevándolos hasta sus labios para seguidamente lamerlos ante la atenta mirada de una Yuzu deseosa de aire y avergonzada por lo que observaba.  
— M-mei … yo no deseo ser de nadie más, solo tuya. — Alzo ligeramente su cuerpo, dejando un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios. Tirando del cuello de la pelinegra, haciendo que se recostara a su lado, para seguidamente colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Mei, escuchando los latidos constantes que emitía su corazón. — No te dejare nunca.  
— Lo sé… — Llevo su diestra hasta el rubio cabello, acariciándole mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.


End file.
